We Will Make Them So Jealous
by NekoJinDriger
Summary: short kinda vampirey : ReiXZoe enjoy ONESHOT


"No one will ever understand us!" he screamed in my face. The boy I loved was screaming at me--and breaking my heart in the process.

"Just fucking give it up! God, why do you always have to do this to me?" I yelled, just as loud, if not louder.

"Do what? All I'm trying to do is protect you! But you don't see that because you can't get past your own fucking ego, can you?" he spat, glaring at me.

"Oh, yeah, protect me," I scoffed glaring back.

"God, you know what? Fine. Don't believe me. I don't even care anymore!" he said, turning around and throwing his hands in the air.

"They weren't like that, Rei," I said softly.

"Yes they were," he replied, turning to look at me, a hurt look on his face.

"How do you know? Did you ever give them a chance after the fight? No? That's what I thought," I replied turning to walk off.

"Wait," he said, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me around so I was inches from his face.

"Dont you get it? I care about you, Zoe. Why else would I have agreed to spend the rest of eternity with you? I fucking _love_ you"

"I love you too, Rei," I said quietly, staring into his eyes.

"Then why won't you listen to me?" he pleaded, putting his hand on my cheek.

"Because not everything you say is right," I said before walking back into my apartment and slamming the door. I sunk down to the floor and waited until I thought I heard his footsteps disappear. I groaned and put my face in my hands, promising myself that I wouldn't cry. Not over him, not again.

I stood up slowly and peeked outside to see if he was really gone.

"Didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?" he asked quietly from his seat on the couch, so he wouldn't scare me.

"I should have known," I mumbled, walking into my bedroom, not bothering to close the door because I knew he'd follow me anyway.

"All I want is for you to be happy," he said as he appeared in front of me.

"I can't be happy if you won't let me talk to anyone! You never let me talk to Kai, my own brother, and now you won't let me talk to anyone else!" I replied looking up at the ceiling so I wouldn't cry.

"They don't get it. They dont get us, Em. They never did. You know that," he whispered, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

I stared at him for what seemed like hours before he pulled me tightly against his chest.

"I know it' hard, but we'll get through it," he whispered, stroking my hair.

"I still just don't get how he could have said he hates me!" I sobbed into his t-shirt. "I'm his sister, after all! I'm his fucking twin sister!"

"Shh, I know. Anyone that does something like that to you isn't worth it," he replied softly.

"It'll never be the same, will it?" I asked, wiping a few tears away from my eyes.

"I wish I could say it was, Em. I really wish it were all okay--"

"But there's nothing you can do, I know, you've told me," I said bitterly, pulling away from him.

"You knew we were always supposed to be together, that's how it always was. Our fucking great-grandparents knew we were going to be together! You had a choice, you know. But you chose me, and now you regret it..." he replied, turning away from me.

"I don't need the guilt-trip, Rei," I said rolling my eyes.

"What, you think I want you to be miserable? You think I want all of our old friends to hate us? Well, I don't! I would have never thought about this if it meant you were even a _little_ bit unhappy or that our friends would _die_ hating us!"

I collapsed onto the bed and put my hands over my eyes, avoiding his stare. It didn't really work since he crawled on top of me and lifted my hands away.

"I can't stand to see you upset," he whispered, kissing me lightly.

"We don't deserve this. Neither of us. What did we ever do wrong?" I thought out loud, staring into his eyes.

"We didn't do anything. It wasn't because of us," he replied.

"I know bu--" I started but was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"I got it" he said, putting on a pair of sunglasses.

I sat and waited for him to come back but suddenly I heard a crash. "Rei?" I called into the living room. No answer. Slowly, I got up and walked towards the door. "Rei, are you still here? Don't scare me like this!" I said, a tear slipping down my cheek.

"Oh my god..." I whispered when I saw his body lying lifeless on the carpet.

I bent down next to him and put his head in my lap. "Whoever the fuck did this is so--"

"Whoever did that is so what?" a familiar voice asked from behind me.

"Wait...Kai?" I asked, looking back to see my twin brother standing behind me.

"N-no--you--all of you--are dead!" I stuttered through sobs.

"The rest of them, they're all dead. Not me, though. I was the only one that survived...and Rei knew it, too. I've been watching you Zoe, he doesn't let me come anywhere near you..." Kai said, a distant look coming into his eyes.

"What did you do to him!?" I screamed, looking down at Rei's face.

"He wouldn't let me see you, said he never forgave me for hurting you. I don't blame him, actually, what I did was wrong...but I was trying to make it up to you, I swear," he replied, staring at me with his icy blue eyes.

"What'd you do to him, Kai?" I yelled again.

"He's not dead," he replied, "And mom, when she found out that I was dying, believe me, she wasn't happy that I was going to turn out like--"

"Like us?" I asked coldly, glaring at him.

"...But it was the only thing that could save me. Just like...you..."

"I could've died and I still would have died with Rei. I still would have been happy!" I exclaimed, new tears running down my face.

"But you chose to live forever...with him," he spat, glaring at Rei when he said the last part.

"He actually loves me. Unlike you--"

"Don't ever say I don't love you. You know that's a lie, Zoe. I just couldn't believe how you could give up mom and dad and the rest of us for _this_," he replied, looking around the room.

"It's not like they actually cared about me!" I defended.

"Don't even try to sa--" he started but stopped when Rei started to regain consciousness.

"What the fuck?" he asked, glancing around until his eyes fell on Kai. "Get out," he growled, standing up.

"I don't think so, Rei. You won't let me talk to her when you're around...fine. I'll make sure you're out of the way..."

"Shut up Kai! Don't ever fucking threaten him like that! You're the one that stopped talking to us, after all, so don't try to say that you not talking to us was all Rei's fault. You know that's a lie," I replied, standing up.

"You had a choice--"

"I know! Fuck, I know I had a choice! I had a choice and I chose to spend the rest of my fucking life--the rest of eternity--with Rei! I can't take that choice back and even if I could I don't even know if I would!" I screamed, burying my face in my hands.

"Oh my God..." Rei replied, pulling me towards him and hugging me as tight as he could. "I'm so sorry, Zoe. I'm so sorry I put you through this...why did I ever agree to do this?" he thought out loud, rocking me slowly back and forth.

"You really are in love with each other...you should have died a long time ago," Kai mumbled, staring at us, his eerily blue eyes wide.

Rei quickly pulled away from me and jumped on Kai, fangs bared. Kai stared up at Rei with a smirk on his face, like he didn't really believe that Rei would kill him. He would.

"Zoe, get out. I'll be there in a minute, just go!" Rei yelled, pointing to my bedroom door.

"No...Rei please. Don't kill him!" I said, tears running down my face.

"It's not really him, Zoe. He doesn't know what he's saying. Just go!" he replied, looking me directly in the eyes.

I mouthed "I love you" to him and ran into my room and shut the door. I slumped down onto the floor and pressed my hands hard against my ears so I wouldnt hear what was going on directly behind me.

_Crash._

"It's a shame, I don't think that they'll notice."

_Scream._

"It's a shame I doubt they even care."

_Quiet._

"This is what living like this does."

_Knock._

"This is what living like this does."

I pulled my knees up against my chest and started sobbing into my knees.

"Shh, it's okay," Rei cooed as he appeared in front of me. He took me in his arms and I wrapped my arms as tight as I possibly could around his neck.

"Why can you read me like no one else?" he sang softly. "I hide behind these words but I'm coming out, I wish I kept them behind my tongue. I hide behind these words but I'm coming out. Put your hand between an aching head and an aching world. We'll make them so jealous, we'll make them so jealous..."


End file.
